What a Night of Dinner and too much Champagne!
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: DJ and Katie are throwing a dinner party that involves lovely food, a relaxing atmosphere and the all-important champagne. What could go wrong? Written for a Secret Santa project on the Total Drama Writers' Forum.


**We are doing this Secret Santa frenzy on the Total Drama Writers' Forum where we write stories for whoever we were assigned to write them for. The person who I was assigned to be the Secret Santa to happened to like three particular crack couples and I was not sure how to pull off until I wrote this. Let's just hope he'll enjoy it. He requested that his present will not be rated M, and while this is rated T, I hope it was… not too messed up for him.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, JC 619!**

**DISCLAIMER: No profit is being made from writing fics for **_**Total Drama**_**, a franchise which I have no claim over whatsoever, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fics for **_**Total Drama.**_

* * *

DJ and Katie were getting their dinner party ready. DJ was at the cooker making the vegetable stir fry and rice and boiling up some potatoes. Katie was setting the table as well as setting up the evening entertainment. She had just finished baking the lemon cake and it was no sitting in the fridge. They were excited. In just two hours their guests would be over.

A lot has changed since _Total Drama_ was cancelled ten years earlier and when Chris was sold into slavery for child abuse, pollution, animal cruelty and genocide (all of the interns happened to be part of a particular race that is extinct now, all thanks to Chris). The Canadian government was furious with Chris, so they stripped him of his personhood and sold him as a slave to Courtney. He does exactly what Courtney tells him to do when she says it. Needless to say, it wasn't necessarily a bad punishment for Chris. And Courtney was more relaxed than ever.

Anyway, after Total Drama ended, Katie and Sadie continued their friendship. However, they learned how to cope when they are apart and they developed minds of their own. They still fought on occasion, but it was rarely ever for stupid reasons. They followed their dreams and are now having careers they enjoy and relationships that they are positive will last forever. In Katie's case, she got a job at an animal shelter and that was where she met DJ.

DJ received help for his 'curse'. He realised that it was all in his head and those animals he hurt were all traps Chris laid out for him. DJ overcame many fears; some of them fears he never thought he'd let go. After he and Katie became friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend, and then moved into an apartment together, the brick-house became a happier, braver (and don't forget saner) person. Katie had also become more down-to-earth, more sensible and more open-minded, as has been the case with her best friend Sadie. There were a few ugly moments in the relationship here and there, but nonetheless, DJ and Katie have challenged each other to become better people. Plus, the negative moments never came close to cancelling out even half of the positive moments they shared as a couple.

Anyway, when the food was ready, DJ and Katie had their showers, changed into slightly more sophisticated clothing than their everyday clothing and got everything else that needed to be done out of the way before the guests arrived.

*Ding dong*

Katie and DJ answered the door. Geoff, Bridgette, Dakota and Sam have arrived.

"Hi guys!" Katie squealed. "Come on in!"

"How have you dudes been?" Geoff asked.

"Never been better," DJ smiled, fist-bumping Geoff and Sam.

"So much has changed since we last seen each other," smiled Dakota, who has now returned to her original shape as the mutation has naturally worn off.

"I know right," Katie beamed, opening the door to the cloakroom. "Here, we'll take your coats."

"It's lovely what you guys did with this place," Bridgette complemented, eyeing the painting over the fireplace.

"Thanks," said Katie. "You guys are the first guests we've had over for dinner since we got that painting. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh, it's breath-taking," smiled Dakota.

"Don't forget the new table and chairs we got," DJ added.

"Man, that's some choice furniture," Sam complimented, feeling one of the chairs. "Did you get that at that furniture store just outside town?"

"We sure did."

"That's where we got our couch to go with our new 3D smart TV," Sam stated. "They have awesome staff there. Plus, you gotta have an expensive couch to enjoy watching an expensive TV," he added.

"Someone's been watching _the Simpsons_ on their new TV," Geoff joked. The three men laughed.

"Everyone, a toast!" Katie called, holding up her glass of champagne after pouring everyone else a glass.

"Cheers!" everyone sang in unison, clinging glasses.

They drank.

* * *

Dinner was served. DJ earned himself many compliments on his delicious stir fry and rice, and his potatoes were eaten without any leftovers being made. The guests also enjoyed Katie's cake, which was scrumptious. During the meal, many topics were discussed. Many laughs were exchanged… even when the most recent atrocities were up for discussion at the table. The lighting was low enough to relax the party and calming music contributed to the sweet atmosphere.

However, there was one problem. The dinner partygoers had a little too many champagne to drink. Shortly after the dinner was eaten, the effects of the champagne were starting to wear in.

Katie, Bridgette and Dakota got a little giddy. DJ, Geoff and Sam started exchanging dirty jokes and jokes you would not dare share on line on the couch. Feeling tipsy, the girls fell onto the boys and they proceeded to make out with the boys they fell on. But while Katie landed on DJ's lap and got to make out with him, Dakota and Bridgette did not land on their boyfriends' laps.

They landed on **each other's** boyfriend's laps.

Yet, they still made out with whoever they landed on.

A couple of hours later, Sam and Geoff woke up to discover Bridgette and Dakota on top of them, respectively. They felt ashamed that they just cheated each other, but decided to just lay the girls on the couch next to a sleeping DJ – who had a sleeping Katie leaning on his shoulder – and lay on the floor.

"Did we just cheat on our girlfriends, dude?" Geoff whispered to Sam.

"Yes, but since I cheated on my girlfriend with yours and you cheated on your girlfriend with mine, our girlfriends were cheating on us as well, so I guess we're even," Sam whispered back.

"Do you regret it?" Geoff asked. "It's okay if you don't bro."

"No, I don't," said Sam. "No regrets at all. Nothing can compare to my Dakotazoid, but you know…"

"Yeah man," Geoff smiled, fist-bumping Sam.

"Will our babes be okay with it?" Sam asked.

"We'll just tell them all six of us had an orgy," said Geoff. "We never took off our clothes, so we don't have to worry about anything else."

* * *

**I hope I conveyed the couples well enough for JC 619. He stated on the forum he likes Bridgette + Sam, Bridgette + DJ, Dakota + Geoff and DJ + Katie. I thought I'd write three of these couples together. I also hope that some of the boundary-pushing elements weren't too much. I hope you enjoyed it, JC 619.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
